I won't say I'm in love!
by LadySeara
Summary: Hyuuga and Riko confess their feelings in the rhythm of Disney "I won't say I'm in love" song. Teppei is a bad guy in this story, while team Seirin are the Muses. Rated T just to be sure.


**I won't say I'm in love!**

Plot:_ Riko was dating Teppei, but they broke up. She doesn't know that Hyuuga is in love with her since their junior high school, but she also feel something towards him. Unfortunately, she is scared. Riko thinks, that Hyuuga might broke her heart again. Seirin decided to help them._

Izuki, Koganei, Kuroko, Kagami and Tsuchida (also Mitobe, but he dosne't sing ^^) are the Muses. Riko sings in her mind.

Song belongs to Alan Menken and Disney. Second one belongs to Simple Plan.

* * *

_**Riko:**__ "If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history  
Been there, done that!"_

Riko came in the gym like a tornado. She was seriously pissed off. Seirin had stopped the game and looked at their coach.

'Which one of you made this?' asked Riko. She showed them a simple piece of paper. There were some words written on it:

_"Who d'you think you're kiddin'?_  
_He's the earth and heaven to ya_  
_Try to keep it hidden_  
_Honey, we can see right through ya_  
_Girl, you can't conceal it_  
_We know how you feel_  
_And who you're thinking of"_

_- Anonymous_

'Who knows?' Tsuchida looked closer at the paper. 'I don't recognize the handwriting.'

'Of course, you don't recognize it! It was printed, you morons!'

'But the messege is clear, coach' said Kuroko. 'Someone knows, that you are in love with _certain person.'_

The doors had opened, and then Hyuuga came in. He looked surprised. Especially because of Riko, who turned red. She was avoiding him for some time, and he didn't know why she was doing it. Hyuuga was sure that someone told her, he is in love with her. And now she doesn't want to hear it from him. For sure Riko was in fear, that if their relationship won't work out, the team will be torn apart because of them.

When she looked at him, she felt nervous. Her mind was full of thoughts about Hyuuga. She really loves his little smile and his sexy voice. But she was so scared, that she will be another toy, like she was for Teppei. They were dating only few weeks, but it was enough, to notice, that all he thought of was sex. Two months ago they broke up. Riko noticed, that even Hyuuga had started to treat Teppei in different way, than before. Like something between them two also was destroyed.

She didn't know, that Hyuuga had an argument with Teppei. It ended with a fight. Teppei was stronger and taller, but Hyuuga was faster and more angry. He easily won. But the frustration didn't left his mind, heart and body.

'Riko, I mean, coach' Hyuuga smiled to her, and Riko noticed, that his lip was hurt. It was bleeding.

'Hyuuga! What on earth happened to you?!' she screamed. 'Did someone hurt you?'

'I'm fine, coach. I just wanna tell you, that I'm not in the mood toaday, so I will be running my laps outside, while the rest play here, ok?'

Riko crossed her arms on her chest.

'If this is what you wanna do, do it. But don't come back to me with flu! There is cold outside!"

'I'll be fine. Don't mind me'.

He had leaved the gym, and Seirin returned to the game. Riko was sad. She thought, that maybe Hyuuga didn't like her anymore.

**Riko:**_"I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"_

'_You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling'_ said Izuki. He was standing beside her, looking at her with anxiety.

'Wha…what are you talking about, Izuki?" Riko looked at him.

'Coach, _we're not buying, hon, we saw you hit the ceiling'_ added Koganei. He was smiling. It was him, who printed the song and convinced the rest to take part in his plan.

'Both of you stop now!' screamd Riko.

'_Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?_' sang Tsuchida.

'Oh no, not you! What happened to you, guys?' Riko put her hands on her head. 'What are you, some freaking Disney princesses!? No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no!'

'_Give up, give in, check the grin; you're in love'_ Kagami pushed her to the doors. Mitobe even opened them for her.

'You don't know anything about it, do you? You think it's so easy to just go there and say everything?!' Riko turned her back on them. '_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!_'

'Coach, please, look at us' Kuroko was singing out loud. Riko turned, just to told him to stop, when she saw, that every one of them was standing in line, like some freaking chorus.

'_**You're doin' flips, read our lips: "You're in love"!'**_ shouted boys.

'Aaargh, you are so annoying! How many times do I have to repeat, that _you're way off base, I won't say it, get off my case, I won't say it_! It will be better, if you return to the game!'

'_Girl, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love_!' ended Furihata, showing out of nowhere.

'I hate you, guys!'

Riko escaped the gym, before they start another song. She was angry, but not at them. She was angry with herself. How can she be such a coward?

She suddenly stopped, when she run into somebody.

'Oi, Riko, are you okay?' Hyuuga put his hands on her shoulders. 'Wait, Riko, are you crying?!' he was panicked. 'Are you hurt?!'

Seeing, how much he is worried about her, she started to cry even more.

'Did I say something?! Oi, Riko!'

**Riko: **_"Ohhh...  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love"_

She rised her head and slowsly put her lips on his lips. The kiss was like a question. But Hyuuga answered it, kissing her back. He slowly clasped her in his arms. He was waiting for this moment for so long. Hyuuga doesn't know, how to act. He was trying to do things, like they were done in manga and anime. He put his hand on her hair and carefully stroked them.

'Riko, please, don't cry anymore. I feel so bad, when you are sad' he whispered.

Coach put her head on his shoulder. She was happy, just hearing the sound of his heart, beating strong.

'This song saved our lives' said Riko and she started to giggle.

'I don't get it' told Hyuuga.

But he was really enjoying this moment. Riko smelled nice, like flowers. He suddenly felt dirty and sweaty.

'I…ehm… I was running, so I probably don't smell nice' Hyuuga was trying to explain himself.

'You smell just perfect. You are perfect'.

'O… aa… well, I guess it's okay. At least, I hope so. Anyway, Riko…'

'Just tell me, who did this to you?' Riko carefully touched his lips.

'Tsk' Hyuuga looked away 'I had a little party with Kiyoshi. I told him to never go near you ever again.'

'You are so…' she didn't know, what to say. _Reckless? Impulsive_? 'You are so stupid sometimes. But I love you anyway, Hyuuga'.

He sighed.

'You needed to say it first, don't you? Well. I love you more, for longer time. I win'

Riko started to laught, but he kissed her again. They both were really happy, because finnaly they were open hearted to each other. Both of them didn't notice, that team was observing them.

'I think we should think about another song' said Koganei. He was glad, that Hyuuga and Riko finally conffesed their feelings.

'Hm. I guess I had one to describe them' Izuki smiled. It was really nasty smile.

Team looked at him.

'Another Disney song?'

'I'm so done with Disney!' informed them Kagami.

'No, no. It's not Disney this time. It's Simple Plan. Like our' he started to laugh on his own joke.

'So, what song did you choose?' asked Tsuchida.

'This one' he gave them a piece of paper.

"_Cuz on the street, or under the covers_

_We are stuck like two pieces of velcro_

_At the park, in the back of my car_

_It don't matter what I do,_

**_No, I can't keep my hands off you"_**

* * *

Ok, I hope you enjoyed this story, even a little ;) It is my first fan fick written in English, so it may not be perfect. I'm really sorry for every mistake I made!


End file.
